


Мрачные воды

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Levi is dreaming, Or not, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: В штабе разведкорпуса пять дней нет воды, и Эрвин предлагает Леви помыться у него дома.





	Мрачные воды

— Я пойду поставлю воду греться. Ты... располагайся.

— Хорошо.

Леви сел на край низкого скрипучего дивана с потёртой обивкой, стоявшего у небольшого окна. Оно служило единственным источником света в комнате, и в солнечных лучах, пробивающихся сквозь мутные стёкла, медленно кружила пыль.

— Может, хочешь чаю?

Леви поднял взгляд на Эрвина, застывшего в дверном проёме. Было заметно, что тому неловко, и Леви мог это понять — они нечасто встречались вне рабочей обстановки. Никогда, если говорить начистоту. Эрвин выглядел не столько смущённым, сколько растерянным — поскрёб облупившийся косяк ногтем большого пальца, покрутил расхлябанную дверную ручку и зачем-то добавил:

— Редко тут бываю.

Неудивительно. Леви хмыкнул.

— Не надо чай, спасибо. Я просто помоюсь и вернусь в штаб. Работы — хоть лопатой греби.

— Как скажешь, — Эрвин развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Послышался грохот посуды, а затем журчание воды, набирающейся в металлическую кастрюлю.

В штабе разведкорпуса воды не было уже пятый день. Что именно случилось с водопроводом, выяснить так и не смогли, — рабочие только разводили руками и продолжали искать поломку. Насколько Леви знал, Эрвин даже в военпол сообщил — на всякий случай. Похоже, он не исключал варианта диверсии.

На элементарные потребности хватало старого колодца во дворе, а вот душ пришлось временно исключить из списка удобств. Разведчики выкручивались, кто как мог. У кого были друзья или родные в городе — ходили мыться к ним, у кого доставало денег — в общую городскую купальню. А у кого не было ни того, ни другого, просто обтирались влажными тряпками. За этим занятием Эрвин и застал Леви накануне вечером, когда пришёл в душевую с одним из рабочих. Тогда он никак это не прокомментировал, но позже, когда Леви принёс ему очередную стопку отчётов, предложил прийти к нему домой помыться. Друзей или родных в городе у Леви не было, на недостаток денег он не жаловался, но в загаженную городскую купальню не пошёл бы даже под угрозами. Эрвин это, скорее всего, понимал, потому и не задавал лишних вопросов — просто предложил помощь.

Леви думал недолго — никто не мог сказать, когда появится вода, а от зуда после ежедневных многочасовых тренировок обтирания не спасали. Как ни крути, это был самый выигрышный вариант.

Дом у Эрвина был на удивление маленький и какой-то нежилой с виду. Не то чтобы Леви обладал богатыми знаниями о том, как должны выглядеть жилые дома, но тут каждая мелочь становилась ещё одним мазком на картине заброшенности и ненужности. Вся краска в той или иной степени облупилась, двери рассохлись и не закрывались до конца, деревянные полы скрипели, по углам чернели пятна грибка, а все горизонтальные поверхности укрывал толстый слой серой пушистой пыли. Захудалая лачуга, в которой они с Фарланом и Изабель обитали в Подземном городе, и то выглядела лучше.

Леви откинулся на жёсткую спинку дивана — она располагалась под таким большим углом, что он скорее лежал, чем сидел. Из-за того, что диван был низким, колени у Леви торчали вверх, как у кузнечика. Как на этом диване сидел Эрвин, с его-то ростом, вообще оставалось загадкой. Леви поёрзал и, так и не сумев найти удобное положение, встал и принялся ходить по комнате, рассматривая предметы скудной обстановки. Выцветшие картины в растрескавшихся рамах, на которых какие-то люди с неразличимыми чертами лица позировали на фоне безликих полупустынных пейзажей. Пожелтевшие от времени занавески с мелкими бурыми пятнами неизвестного происхождения. Грубо сколоченный деревянный стол, обтянутый клеёнкой и заваленный разной бытовой утварью: старыми пыльными огарками свечей, надколотыми глиняными мисками, какой-то ветошью. Единственным предметом, который, казалось, принадлежал этому столетию, была тёмно-рыжая чашка, примостившаяся в углу стола. Видимо, Эрвин не так давно пил из неё чай. Заглянув внутрь, Леви подтвердил свою догадку: остатки чайной заварки буйными зелёно-голубоватым цветками оккупировала плесень. Он поморщился и отошёл от стола. Больше, в общем-то, смотреть было не на что: диван, стол, массивный шкаф — скромная обстановка убогого и ненужного хозяину жилища. Леви подумал, что неплохо было бы открыть окно и впустить в комнату немного свежего воздуха.

Когда он проходил мимо шкафа, одна из дверей с тихим скрипом приоткрылась — видимо, он наступил на неустойчивую половицу, и шкаф слегка наклонился. Леви уже потянулся закрыть дверь обратно, но странный отблеск привлёк его внимание. Он заглянул внутрь да так и застыл, не выпуская из сжавшихся пальцев металлическую ручку.

Весь шкаф, который был на добрых полметра выше Леви, снизу доверху заполняли стеклянные бутыли разной формы и размера. Содержимое в них тоже было разным, но всё это разнообразие можно было описать одним словом: трупы. Или их части. Человеческие глаза, уши, пальцы, целые кисти или стопы, внутренние органы — о, Леви отлично знал, как выглядят человеческие органы. Сквозь прозрачное стекло на него безмолвно взирало некое подобие человеческого конструктора. Из шкафа тянуло удушливым запахом формалина — точно так же иногда воняло в лаборатории Ханджи, да и от самой Ханджи. В одной особенно пузатой бутыли как раз на уровне его глаз Леви увидел лицо — маленькое и сморщенное. «II триместр» гласила этикетка на банке. Он отшатнулся и резко захлопнул дверцу, мысленно ругая себя за то, что вообще её открыл. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось копаться в вещах Эрвина и переступать те границы, которые между ними установились.

Леви повернулся и тут же наткнулся взглядом на Эрвина, молча стоящего в дверном проёме. Чёрт!

— Вода нагрелась, — сказал тот, глядя на Леви. — Но нужно разбавить холодной. На кухне набирается ведро. Принесёшь?

— Конечно.

Леви пошёл на кухню, затылком ощущая взгляд Эрвина. Ведро, стоящее в мойке, было уже почти полным, и Леви закрутил кран. Ванная представляла собой помещение два на два метра без окон. Напротив двери стояла небольшая металлическая ванна, рядом в полу чернело сливное отверстие. Подачу воды в ванные комнаты, а не только на кухню, могли позволить себе лишь жители столицы. Но и такие удобства, по мнению Леви, были почти что роскошью. Эрвин стоял рядом с ванной и, услышав шаги позади себя, быстро спрятал что-то в карман. Вода, кажущаяся почти чёрной в окружении тёмного металла, расходилась кругами.

— Всё в порядке? — Эрвин озадаченно посмотрел на Леви. — Если мало, я могу ещё нагреть.

— Этого даже много, — обычно Леви ограничивался быстрым душем. Использовать столько воды для одного человека казалось ужасным расточительством.

— Да уж, я привык рассчитывать на свои габариты, — Эрвин попытался то ли оправдаться, то ли пошутить. И то, и другое получилось нелепо. — В общем, вот полотенце, мыло. Если что-то будет нужно, я... на кухне.

— Спасибо.

Леви проводил Эрвина взглядом и прикрыл дверь. Комната, освещаемая небольшой керосиновой лампой, сразу же погрузилась в тёплый желтоватый полумрак.

— А, там дверь не закрывается. Рассохлась, — услышал он голос Эрвина откуда-то из дома.

Леви постоял немного в задумчивости, разглядывая поднимающийся от воды пар. Запах был странным — каким-то неприятно-острым. В штабе вода тоже порой попахивала разным, но такого химического запаха Леви не слышал ни разу. Он разбавил воду до комфортной температуры, разделся и залез в ванну. Снова задумался о том, как Эрвин умудряется в ней мыться. Даже с небольшим ростом сидеть было не слишком комфортно — пришлось подтянуть ноги, почти утыкаясь в колени лицом. Леви решил, что удобнее будет помыться стоя, но горячая вода после пяти дней обтираний была слишком большим соблазном. Металл ванны приятно грел спину, и он откинулся назад, опираясь затылком о бортик. Под тяжестью тепла, полумрака и расслабленности веки потяжелели, и Леви прикрыл глаза.

«Всего на пару минуту, — решил он. — Я просто полежу так пару минут».

И всё же, какого чёрта Эрвин хранит у себя части человеческих тел? Нет, даже не так, где он их взял? Чьи желудки, сердца и почки плавают в формалине в шкафу у Эрвина дома? Леви понял, что хаотично мечется между обрывками мыслей, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, с какой стороны подступиться к этому вопросу. Память услужливо подбрасывала лица бесчисленных солдат, которых они слишком часто возвращали из-за стен по частям и которых затем приходилось хоронить в закрытых гробах. Но ведь не мог же Эрвин… Не будет ли лучше просто спросить у него?

«Это не твоё дело», — одёрнул себя Леви. Каждый имел право на свои скелеты в шкафу, кому, как не Леви, было об этом знать. Эрвин никогда не лез к нему с расспросами, и он тоже не станет, пусть даже скелеты в шкафу в данном случае были вовсе не метафорой. В конце концов, это могли быть учебные материалы: Эрвин упоминал, что его отец был школьным учителем.

Леви пытался перестать думать о зловещих бутылях в шкафу, но сморщенное лицо недоношенного младенца так и норовило вновь всплыть перед внутренним взором. Уже проваливаясь в сон, он вспомнил, где видел почерк, которым были подписаны этикетки... В документах, которые заполнял Эрвин.

 

_— Тише, малыш, ты потерялся? Где твоя мама?_

_— Там..._

_— Давай я отведу тебя к ней... о, чёрт. Леви, тут ещё один! Не надо, малыш, не смотри туда, идём со мной._

 

_— Капитан... я принёс пользу человечеству? Или я умру зря?_

 

_— Надо перевязать чем-то._

_— Леви..._

_— Рана слишком глубокая, он теряет много крови._

_— Леви._

_— Если мы развернёмся прямо сейчас, то..._

_— Леви!_

 

Он дёрнулся и открыл глаза. Но на то, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, ушло немного больше времени — всё плыло, будто в тумане, голова была тяжёлой, в ушах гудело. Едва Леви пришёл в себя, то понял, что он уже не в ванной, а снова в комнате. От попытки пошевелиться суставы в плечах заныли. Он сидел на стуле, голый и мокрый, его руки были туго связаны за спиной, а щиколотки привязаны к ножкам стула. Капли воды с волос стекали по коже, покрывшейся мурашками, — то ли от прохладного воздуха после горячей ванны, то ли от почти инстинктивного ощущения чьего-то присутствия позади.

Несколько раз за время своей бандитской жизни в Подземном городе Леви уже оказывался в подобной ситуации, и не всегда в роли жертвы. Если его не убили сразу, значит, нападавшим что-то от него нужно. Оставалось дождаться, когда они заговорят. А ещё понять, что они сделали с Эрвином.

Леви хотел обернуться, но в это же мгновение услышал голос:

— Смотри прямо.

Приказ был отдан сухо и отрывисто, и Леви послушался прежде, чем успел подумать. Привычка подчиняться этому голосу была доведена почти до автоматизма. Не потому, что он слепо и не раздумывая выполнял всё, чего требовал от него Эрвин, а потому, что приказы Эрвина всегда были правильными. Логичными и разумными.

— Какого чёрта происходит? — спросил Леви и всё же обернулся.

Эрвин сделал шаг в сторону, выходя из поля зрения, так что Леви только краем глаза выхватил светлое пятно его рубашки.

— Я сказал, смотри прямо, — тёплые пальцы коснулись затылка и развернули голову.

— Эрвин, я не понимаю... — Леви всё ещё надеялся, что это какая-то ошибка или глупый розыгрыш. Но грубые верёвки на запястьях и никогда не подводившее его предчувствие опасности где-то между рёбер говорили об обратном.

— Нет, Леви. Это я не понимаю — зачем? Я ведь доверял тебе.

— О чём ты?

Эрвин медленно выдохнул. Его дыхание коснулось макушки Леви, а пальцы, всё ещё лежавшие на затылке, скользнули выше и зарылись в волосы.

— Я поверил, что впервые нашёл человека, на которого могу полностью положиться, рядом с которым могу не играть в игры, не притворяться, — Эрвин медленно перебирал его влажные пряди. Леви передёрнул плечами. — Поверил, что ты действительно разделяешь моё желание узнать правду и спасти человечество. Ты был так убедителен в своей преданности… — без малейшего предупреждения Эрвин сжал кулак и с силой дёрнул Леви за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. — Приятно было водить меня за нос? — его глаза казались тёмными, брови сошлись у переносицы. — Что ты чувствуешь? Ты доволен собой?

— Ты несёшь какую-то чушь.

— Все так говорят, — Эрвин усмехнулся и отпустил его, толкнув вперёд. — Но я не слепой. Думаешь, я не видел, как ты копаешься в моих вещах? Искал компромат? Кто тебе заплатил? Или это всё из-за твоих погибших друзей? До сих пор хочешь отомстить мне?

— Ты точно рехнулся. Столько лет прошло. Если бы я хотел, то уже давно убил бы тебя.

— Резонно. Значит, всё же решил подзаработать. Тебя можно понять, я бы тоже не стал упускать такой шанс. Ну, так сколько? За сколько ты продал меня, Леви? Скрывать это уже бессмысленно, ты всё равно отсюда не выйдешь.

— Да что на тебя нашло, Эрвин? Никто мне не платил. Если ты про тот случай с документами, то ты сам просил принести их из твоего кабинета. Совсем память отшибло?

Леви снова обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на ровный ряд бутылей в открытом настежь шкафу. Эрвин стоял рядом, опираясь о стол и скрестив руки на груди. Улыбка на его лице и лихорадочно блестящие глаза заставили холодок пробежать по спине Леви.

— Что это? — спросил он хрипло. — Зачем ты хранишь это дома?

— Понравилась моя коллекция? — Эрвин бросил взгляд на заставленные полки. — Военная полиция вечно суёт свой нос куда не следует, прямо как ты. Приходится делать вид, что меня интересует человеческая анатомия. Исключительно в научных целях, естественно.

Эрвин подвинул одну из банок с узлом синевато-бордовых кишок внутри и достал из шкафа небольшой тёмный бутылёк. Медленно и уверенно открыл крышку, взял лоскут ткани со стола и вылил на него немного жидкости.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — Леви следил за его движениями и не мог понять, что происходит. Все инстинкты вопили об опасности, но здравый смысл бунтовал против картины, которая разворачивалась перед его глазами. Эрвин Смит — убийца? То есть, конечно, многие называли его так и не без причины. Но Эрвин Смит — психопат, который убивает людей из-за необоснованных подозрений и закатывает их в банки с формалином, скрываясь от полиции? Тот самый Эрвин Смит, бок о бок с которым он сражался с титанами уже три года? Который ночами не спал, разрабатывая новые планы экспедиций, который обивал все возможные пороги в попытках обеспечить разведке финансирование? Тот самый Эрвин Смит, который отдавал в общую столовую элитный чай, полученный в подарок от чиновников? Леви не мог в это поверить.

Но Эрвин обернулся к нему с тряпкой в руках и без всяких эмоций в голосе произнёс:

— Мне жаль, что всё так вышло, Леви, — он сделал шаг вперёд, и Леви моментально вскинулся.

— Не подходи.

— А то что? — Эрвин снова улыбнулся своей странной полубезумной улыбкой.

— Я убью тебя, — процедил Леви сквозь зубы. Эрвин это или нет, он не собирался так легко расставаться с жизнью.

— Не думаю, что у тебя получится.

— Ты видел, на что я способен.

Эрвин покачал головой.

— У тебя не получится убить меня, даже если ты не будешь связан.

«Что-то в тебе самоуверенности больше, чем дерьма, Эрвин Смит», — подумал Леви, цепляясь за малейшую возможность перехватить контроль над ситуацией.

— Так развяжи меня и проверим.

Эрвин минуту смотрел на него, а затем взял со стола нож. Леви непроизвольно подобрался.

— Как скажешь, — Эрвин подошёл к нему и наклонился, разрезая верёвки, стягивавшие запястья и щиколотки.

«Идиот», — подумал Леви.

На долю секунды он прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь. Секунда ушла на то, чтобы развернуться и перехватить нож, и ещё две — чтобы сделать подсечку и опрокинуть Эрвина на пол. Леви придавил одну его руку коленом, вторую удерживал левой рукой, а правой прижал к горлу лезвие ножа.

— Что теперь скажешь?

— Что я всё ещё жив, — Эрвин не выглядел испуганным. Впрочем, Леви не помнил, чтобы он вообще когда-либо выглядел испуганным. Даже тогда, когда Леви впервые приставил лезвие к его горлу. Ситуация повторилась, но в этот раз Эрвин не сможет переложить вину за всё произошедшее на Леви или титанов. Не сможет запутать его высокопарными речами. Не сможет ведь?

Эрвин молчал. Леви смотрел в его глаза, будто в них мог найти ответ на то, что вообще происходит. Он сильнее прижал лезвие к бледной коже под подбородком.

— Ну же, Леви. Ты ведь давно этого хотел.

Это было так просто — одно точное движение, и кровь брызнет горячей струёй, и всё будет кончено. Но Леви понял, что не может сделать это движение. Он застыл, пальцы судорожно сжимали рукоять ножа, под левой ладонью сквозь ткань рубашки на предплечье Эрвина отчётливо ощущались мерные толчки пульса.

«Дерьмо. Он же только что собирался убить тебя. Просто закончи начатое».

Но ни один мускул не двинулся, Леви словно примёрз к месту под взглядом Эрвина.

— Блядь, — еле слышно выдохнул он.

— Хватит, Леви, — Эрвин высвободил руку, забрал нож из его безвольно разжавшихся пальцев и бросил на пол. Металл глухо звякнул о деревянные половицы. Затем Эрвин поднялся и сел, придерживая Леви за спину. — Разве я когда-нибудь ошибался?

Леви казалось, что он в каком-то трансе. Он очень чётко видел и осознавал всё происходящее, ощущал ладонь Эрвина на своей спине и шершавую ткань его брюк под бёдрами, но тело отказывалось подчиняться. Мысли путались. Может, Эрвин чем-то его опоил, когда он вырубился? Или это всё та странная жидкость, которую тот вылил в ванну?

— Мне правда очень жаль, Леви. Если бы я мог что-то изменить, я бы сделал это. Ты мне веришь? — Эрвин положил ладонь на его затылок и наклонил к себе, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. — Но ты не оставил мне выбора.

«Ты мне веришь?» — услышал Леви и машинально кивнул. Чёрные точки зрачков Эрвина затягивали его в какой-то удушливый и безвольный мрак.

Он снова заметил в руке Эрвина лоскут ткани, на который тот чуть раньше вылил что-то из бутылки.

— Больно не будет.

Эрвин прижал тряпку к его лицу, закрывая нос и рот, и в эту секунду с Леви наконец спало оцепенение. Он попытался вывернуться, но Эрвин крепко удерживал его за затылок. Леви вцепился в его руку и потянул изо всех сил, но это усилие заставило его самого вдохнуть. Нос и рот обожгло резким запахом, и мир начал расплываться перед глазами.

Нет, он не должен терять сознание, он не может вот так сдаться, нужно бороться.

— Леви, — позвал его Эрвин.

Темнота подступала со всех сторон. Он почти на ощупь шарил перед собой слабеющими, будто ватными руками, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь. В какой-то момент под пальцами оказался шнурок, и Леви потянул за него, накручивая на кулак.

— Леви! — окрик прозвучал громче. Рука Эрвина наконец сместилась с затылка и сжала его плечо.

Шнурок лопнул, Леви мысленно выругался и слепо замахнулся, чтобы ударить. Эрвин с силой встряхнул его, и Леви широко распахнул глаза, внезапно очень четко увидев его лицо, нависающее над ним.

Он тут же замахнулся ещё раз, но Эрвин перехватил его руку.

— Леви, перестань! Всё хорошо, это я, — Эрвин немного отодвинулся, но продолжал удерживать его за запястье. — Ты уснул в ванне.

— Отпусти, — Леви выдернул руку. Эрвин поднял ладони, глядя на него растерянно и обеспокоенно.

— Ты был в ванной слишком долго, я начал беспокоиться и позвал тебя. Ты не ответил. Оказалось, ты уснул.

Леви внимательно следил за каждым движением Эрвина, в любую секунду готовый защищаться, и глубоко дышал. Реальность расползалась на невнятные обрывки, отказываясь складываться в чёткую картину. Это всё действительно ему приснилось? Или это какая-то очередная авантюра Эрвина? Леви никогда не знал, насколько далеко он может зайти в своих манипуляциях людьми. Есть ли вообще границы у того, на что он готов пойти ради достижения своих целей?

— Леви...

— Не подходи, — повторил Леви угрожающе. Эрвин застыл с полотенцем в руках.

— Вода уже совсем холодная, замёрзнешь, — он осторожно повесил полотенце на край ванны и вышел, притворив за собой дверь.

Вода действительно остыла, и Леви поёжился. Он наскоро вытерся и оделся, слил воду и уже собирался выйти в коридор, когда внезапно замер, прислонившись к двери лбом и закрыв глаза. Ему редко снились сны. В основном он просто проваливался на несколько часов в глухое и безликое небытие — даже если ему что-то и снилось, он этого, к счастью, не помнил. К счастью, потому что с его жизнью вряд ли там могло быть что-то хорошее. Поэтому сейчас настолько реалистичный и запомнившийся в мельчайших подробностях сон, да ещё и приснившийся за такое короткое время, выбил почву у него из-под ног. Понадобилось значительное усилие, чтобы выскоблить из себя липкий ужас беспомощности, отделить его от реальности и запереть в рамках ненастоящего.

Причём ужас вызывало не поведение Эрвина в этом сне, а его собственная реакция. Уверенность в том, что у него достаточно сил для защиты как минимум собственной жизни, была одной из основ его мира. И поэтому та неспособность бороться, то оцепенение, которое он почувствовал, вызывали почти панический страх. Да, он доверяет Эрвину больше, чем кому бы то ни было, но это вовсе не значит, что он дал бы ему себя убить. Не значит ведь?

Леви вышел из ванной и пошёл по коридору прямо ко входной двери. Сколько бы он ни пытался отгородиться от сна, Эрвина ему видеть не хотелось. Его присутствие тревожило. Проходя мимо кухни, Леви увидел его широкую спину на фоне окна и поспешно начал обуваться.

— Я пойду, — громко сказал он.

— Уже? — голос прозвучал прямо за спиной, и Леви резко обернулся. Странно, что он не услышал, как Эрвин подошёл.

— Да. Работы…

— Хоть лопатой греби, я помню.

— Точно. — Леви смотрел куда-то в сторону. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас оказаться одному, но он всё же спросил: — Ты идёшь?

— Нет, мне нужно тут кое-что… закончить. Я приду через час-два. Если кто-то будет спрашивать.

— Ладно. Спасибо, что разрешил помыться, — Леви наконец поднял взгляд, понимая, что ведёт себя грубо. Выражение лица Эрвина было самым обычным — спокойным и собранным. И следа не осталось от той растерянности, которая была на нём совсем недавно. Леви почувствовал себя полным дураком — что за бред крутится в его голове? Возможно, ему просто стоит хорошенько выспаться.

— Пустяки. Приходи, когда захочешь.

Леви кивнул, выходя за дверь. На мгновение обернувшись, он заметил на шее Эрвина красную полоску, чётко проступающую на светлой коже, — там, где обычно висел его галстук боло. Самого галстука не было, хотя Леви точно помнил, что он был на Эрвине, когда они пришли.

— Увидимся, Леви. — Когда Эрвин закрывал за ним дверь, он улыбался. Улыбался ведь?


End file.
